


Sweater Weather

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: It's not a problem. Asahi's never a problem. Except when someone's trying to buy him a Christmas present and has NO IDEA WHAT TO FREAKIN' GET HIM.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "One member of you OTP knits the other a really ugly Christmas sweater."
> 
> That happened and viola.

        Now, normally, anything to do with Asahi wasn’t a problem in Noya’s book. Honestly, he’d been in love with the big lug ever since he’d started at the business some years before. 

        Buying a Christmas present for him?  _ That  _ was a problem, though.

        Noya had been super excited about getting Asahi as his Secret Santa, but hadn’t realized at the time how hard it was to shop for the big man. 

        Asahi wasn’t a complicated man; he’d probably apprieacte anything Noya got for him. But Noya wanted it to  _ mean  _ something. 

        Asahi was a big lover of books and music, but he already owned all his favorite CDs and books - and there was no concerts Noya might have been able to take him to any time soon. 

        And buying Asahi clothes just felt so…  _ typical _ . 

        Noya was at a complete loss for what to do. 

        There was still about a week and a half left before the party, and it was pretty cold out. Noya had stopped by a coffee shop before heading to work and picked up the whole office some hot chocolate. 

        Asahi grinned graciously as Noya handed him his cup. 

        “Thanks,” he said. “This really warms me up.”

        “You aren’t wearing your sweater today,” Noya noted. “Didn’t think it was going to be cold out?” he joked.

        Asahi turned red under Noya’s gaze, taking a small sip of the coco. “I went to my grandmother’s over the weekend and her cat ripped it up,” he muttered, sinking into his chair. “It looks like I’ll have to buy a new one, but I haven’t been able to get to the store yet.”

        Now, Noya was simple. But he wasn’t an idiot. He prefered “idea man” to anything else. 

        And he decided right there: he was going to give Asahi a sweater. 

        However, trying to find one - one that fit Asahi’s personality - that fit was almost  _ impossible _ . 

        Noya loved the fact that Asahi was big and broad. He looked strong and intimidating, but paired with his sweet demeanor, he was honestly just the sweetest thing. Noya loved everything about Asahi - 

        But having gone to the  _ tenth  _ store of the day and not finding anything for Asahi was getting to be a problem. 

        Noya and Tanaka groaned as they leaned against each other at the mall. They’d been going around the store all day, each trying to find a gift for their own secret Santas. 

        Noya was anxious, Tanaka was frustrated, and there was a little something turning in his stomach that  _ definitely  _ could have been the week old tacos he ate last night. Well, it was like he always said “If there wasn’t mold, it was still good.”

        But that didn’t matter because he still  _ hadn’t found a sweater for Asahi _ . 

        “I don’t know, man,” Tanaka said, giving off a sigh. “Why not just  _ make  _ him one?”

        Noya looked down right scandalized at the suggestion. “I don’t even know  _ how  _ to knit!” he exclaimed. 

        Tanaka shrugged. “Seako does,” he pointed out. “Ask her. It can’t be that hard, can it?”

        Noya wanted to argue, but he really didn’t have any other ideas. He was completely  _ out _ . So he agreed. Stupidly. 

        It was  _ not  _ easy. It was downright one of the  _ hardest  _ things Noya had ever done. 

        Seako was patient in teaching Noya how to make the sweater. He stayed up all night quite a few times trying to get it  _ just right _ . He undid the entire things three times (once which was because of his two dogs Nan and Coletta getting into his supplies and unraveling it while Noya slept). 

        The end result wasn’t pretty, and Noya was half tempted to completely undo it again, and go out and buy some DVD that Asahi  _ might  _ like because he was positive Asahi would hate it. The sleeves were uneven, and  _ really  _ long. It was big, but Noya was sure it would be too small on Asahi. Not even mentioning the amount of lumps and clumps on the thing. The little snowmen Noya had been working on looked more like skulls and the bells crossbones. 

        It looked like a mess that should be burned. 

        But before he could lose his nerve, Noya got up and headed over to Tanaka’s to see if he had any wrapping paper. 

        It took a couple of hours of cleaning, but they found some under the couch, along with one of Coletta’s dog toys (“Hey, I’ve been looking for this!”) and a box of chocolates. 

        Noya was a bundle of nervous energy, tapping anxiously on the steering wheel while he waited his turn to turn into the employee parking lot. 

        The party itself was fun. Noya enjoyed hanging out with Asahi and flirting with him the entire time, and watching him turn red. And he’d almost forgotten about the hideous Christmas present. Almost. But not quite. 

        The gift exchange came a bit too early for Noya’s liking; the man having wished to avoid the whole affair completely. But things don’t always work out the way you want it too. 

        Noya held the bulky package to his chest, watching as people exchanged their presents. Kiyoko gave one to Hinata, and Hinata gave one to Kageyama, who’d given one to Suga, and- you get it. 

        Noya took a deep breath as he headed over to Asahi. Asahi’s eyes seemed to brighten when they saw Noya, causing the smaller to turn bright pink. 

        “H-Here,” Noya said, holding out the present and clearing his throat. “Here. For you.”

        “This one is for you,” Asahi said, holding out his own package. 

        Noya’s eyes widened, taking the small wrapped package from Asahi. 

        He opened the wrappings carefully, hearing Asahi do the same. 

        Inside, there was a small black velvet box. Noya opened it to reveal a pair of lightning earrings. Recently, he’d just gotten a second pair of piercings and the earrings in the box would work perfectly…

        Noya felt his throat clog up and he felt like he couldn’t breath. 

_         This is… I feel… _

        “Geez. Now I feel like my present is kinda lame…”

        Noya jumped and his head shot up when he heard Asahi say that. Asahi was wearing the sweater Noya had made and looking positively radiant. Except for the frown down at Noya’s present. 

        Noya quickly looked from the gift to the presenter. “No! It’s awesome!” Noya quickly exclaimed, still amazed Asahi had voiced his thoughts. “I love them! But, are you sure… you like it?”

        Asahi grinned, almost hugging himself as he nodded. “This is really awesome,” he admitted. “It’s super warm and soft. It’s not super tight fitting and itchy like most of the ones you find at stores. Where’d you get it?”

        Noya went even redder, looking down. 

        “I… made it.”

        Then suddenly, he was being pulled into a hug by Asahi. 

        “Thank you, Noya,” he whispered, before he pulled away and looked super ashamed. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I mean, I did, but I got in your personal space without asking and I’m  _ super  _ sorry and I won’t do it again and-”

        Asahi was cut off by Noya pulling him back down and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

        “ _ I _ have waited  _ forever  _ for this,” Noya said sternly. “It is  _ not  _ a problem.”

        And then he kissed him again, only happiness and content filling him up as Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya and kissing back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Noya heard Tanaka shouting at Kiyoko and asking her on a date, but that didn’t matter. 

        He had Asahi, right where he wanted him. 


End file.
